1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an item of neck and ear apparel.
The present invention, more particularly relates to an item of apparel attachable to a person's cap for covering the person's ears and neck.
2. Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,943, issued to K. Clement, discloses an item of wearing apparel, designed to be attached to a person's cap for covering the person's ears and neck. A flexible fabric shield is attached to an elastic headband to form an elastic ring structure suitable for placement around the person's cap. When the ring structure is in place on the cap, the fabric shield hangs down to cover the person's neck and ears.
At the front edges of the fabric shield there are two mating patches of hook-and-loop fastening materials, such that the edges of the fabric material can be brought together so as to cover the person's chin. The shield, thereby, more completely, or effectively, covers the person's neck area to provide added protection against the weather elements.
One problem with the item of apparel depicted in the Clement patent is that the fabric shield is elongated in the vertical direction, so that the lower portion of the fabric shield rests against the person's back and shoulders. The fabric material can be at least partially supported by the person's back and/or shoulders so that the fabric does not hang freely around the person's ears. The fabric material may be slightly spaced away from the person's ears, such that the fabric puckers and fails to fully protect the ears from the weather elements.
Another drawback of the construction of U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,943 is that the elastic band is relatively wide, typically about one inch. The wide elastic band tends to cover up the front portion of the person's cap, thereby obscuring or concealing any insignia or emblem that might be printed on the cap. Some people might avoid purchasing or wearing the protective item because of the negative esthetic effect that might result.
The relatively wide headband is also disadvantageous in that it tends to be relatively stiff and unnecessarily tight on the person's cap. The headband elasticity is a desirable feature in that it enables the apparel item to fit a range of different cap sizes. However, a relatively stiff, or high modulus elastic band, will tend to compress the cap material when it is expanded to fit the larger cap sizes. It would be desirable to be able to use a headband that has a greater flexibility and a lesser compressive force on the cap material.
A further drawback of the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,943, is that it is relatively expensive, due to the amount of fabric material used, and the employment of various adjustment devices added to the fabric to promote a satisfactory fit on a range of different cap sizes.